Talk:Erza Scarlet VS Saber/@comment-27268856-20151227070824
A bit of a mismatch, but I'll let you decided. These are my own opinions so critique is appreciated! To begin with her skills, Saber's magic resistance is so potent will basically nullify any magic that Erza throws at her if she ever does, as she was able to resist the strongest magic which is designed to command entities like her to follow a specific request. I mean, a Heroic Spirit who is able to resist a spell specifically made to command Heroic Spirit like her to do something is pretty big. Know in the Nasuverse as "They are three absolute orders of unconditional obedience that can either restrain or reinforce the action of a Servant" further supports Saber's resistance to magic not physically. Then she charges through what is literally the strongest servant who is the magic-user of the Grail War with literally no care in the world! Then let's talk about her Instinct ability which in my opinion would make melee combat tend to fall in her favor as well (considering this is the Queen who presumably many battles/wars for Britain). Saber has literally all of her combat experience from her past life vs Erza's own. Sure Erza herself will have an identical ability since she too is a warrior who fought many battles as well, but Saber's own prowess in this skill far surpasses Erza. Her other ability or Noble Phantasm, while a minor one is called: Invisible Air. Which basically hides anything about her weapon from being identified basically. Making the first few moments of combat an crucial time to settle battle in Saber's perspective. Combing her knowledge of her weapon being concealed and making Erza guessing, we can assume Saber will attack knowing to exploit this. But eventually through enough clashing, Erza will finally realize Saber is using a sword but its appearance will still be cloaked. By using Prana Burst to give herself a temporary range attack and releasing the compressed air around the sword outward as an attack or speed boost. Then there is also Excaliblast, which is a size of a city like seriously... So unless Erza's repertoire of armor can save her from being atomized, it's not likely she'll survive the Excalibur Blast. The atomization feat she accomplished from defeating Caster's Chuthulu monster , which would of had kept on growing as it continued to consume and the only solution was to destroy it up to the very last atom. Continuing ability wise, Saber's Noble Phantasm Avalon grants her increased regeneration which will result in her winning the stamina war. For it requires no upkeep, and will eventually heal all of Saber's wounds. When activated it can separate her from any external influence, this is different from defending or deflecting as it literally removes her from combat essentially in a different world. However Avalon, when activated has an upkeep so consider this ability gone (cause Erza won't force Saber to enter this state). So with Avalon, we can suspect Saber's light wounds to be healed quickly forcing Erza to commit more to inflicting deeper wounds. (In terms of match-making it would have to be Erza's Versatility vs Saber's pure swordsmanship & abilities. Base armor Erza with no Requip definitely loses to Saber, so she is going to have to get creative. If you wish to discuss Saber's Luck stat and its importance... I'll do so under request to keep this short) (Edit: Its not too much of a stretch to say that Saber could solo the whole Fairy Tail Guild due to her outrageous magic resistance. So Erza would probably be the best matchup for Saber if rational though is thrown in with the facts)